


you'll forget

by emocatboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Loss, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocatboy/pseuds/emocatboy
Summary: утро сотрёт все воспоминания, и никому не будет больно. завтра никто не вспомнит, что в меня выпустили целую пулемётную очередь — к слову, уже не первую за жизнь. утром всё будет нормально.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 3





	you'll forget

тяжёлый хрип вырывается из моих лёгких с последними остатками кислорода. блять, я никогда не привыкну к этой боли, хотя уже давно с ней смирился.

осталось минут пять до моей очередной смерти. сознание уже почти в отключке, и остаток времени до путешествия в загробный мир я провожу в мыслях, стараясь отвлечься от ран.

боже, надеюсь, баттерсу не скажут ничего. в прошлый раз, когда кайл рассказал ему о моей смерти, на утро лео пришёл в школу заплаканным, хотя ничего не помнил, как и остальные.

утро сотрёт все воспоминания, и никому не будет больно. завтра никто не вспомнит, что в меня выпустили целую пулемётную очередь — к слову, уже не первую за жизнь. утром всё будет нормально.

глаза бессильно закрываются, и небо надо мной гаснет. что ж, время пришло.

я снова умираю.

***

перепалка картмана с кайлом, подколы стэна, болтовня баттерса — день идёт своим чередом. я прикрываю глаза и вслушиваюсь в окружающий меня шум школьной столовой, зарывшись в воротник куртки носом. чёрт, голова раскалывается. может, прогулять остаток дня?

— а ты как думаешь, кенни? — открыв глаза, я вижу с любопытством смотрящего на меня лео. вот чёрт, я всё прослушал.

— прости, детка, я задумался. 

— ох, ничего, — ангел во плоти, не иначе. приобняв за талию, целую это чудо в висок и спрашиваю:

— так о чём ты говорил?

— да ничего такого, не переживай. 

— какие же вы педики, заебали, — кривится картман, за что сразу получает от меня пинок в колено под столом.

— просто заткнись.

всё-таки я отсиживаю остаток дня в школе, поэтому берусь ещё и проводить лео до дома. даже простая возможность подержать его за руку после учебного дня делает меня счастливее, пиздец. и когда я успел так влюбиться?

в итоге я остаюсь у баттерса до позднего вечера — его родители свалили к друзьям в денвер, и мы не упускаем такой редкой возможности провести вдвоем несколько часов. покидаю я чужой дом с лёгким чувством эйфории, поэтому не сразу замечаю две тени в подворотне. это становится ошибкой.

пара ножевых — не самое страшное, что со мной было. обиднее то, что эти мудаки забирают остатки налички и старенький телефон. вот же черт, в ближайший месяц купить новый точно не получится.

сбоку слышатся чьи-то шаги, и я из последних сил поворачиваю голову. сердце пропускает удар, когда я вижу шокированного баттерса. твою мать, ну что за ебаный день.

— кенни, боже... пожалуйста, не умирай, — я чувствую стыд за пелену слёз на голубых глазах, поэтому пытаюсь выдавить улыбку. выходит, мягко говоря, хреново.

— лео, солнце, пожалуйста, возвращайся домой, здесь небезопасно. утром всё будет хорошо, обещаю.

— нет, нет, только не снова... кенни, пожалуйста... — чужие губы отчаянно покрывают моё лицо поцелуями, и это даже немного облегчает боль, но тут до меня доходит смысл сказанного парнем.

снова. только не снова.

баттерс... помнит мои прошлые смерти?

к сожалению, спросить его об этом я уже не успеваю — голос превращается в слабый хрип, а веки наливаются свинцом.

я снова умираю.

***

глаза лео ужасно покрасневшие — похоже, он всю ночь плакал. утаскиваю его в туалет, подальше от чужих глаз и ушей, ведь сейчас мне необходимо во всём разобраться.

баттерс молчит, опустив взгляд, словно нашкодивший щенок, и моё сердце болезненно сжимается. мне сложно представить, что пришлось ему пережить, если он действительно знает о моих смертях.

— ты ведь всё помнишь, да?

я оказываюсь совсем не готов к тому, что мои слова заставляют лео разрыдаться. сначала на секунду растерявшись, я всё же прижимаю его к себе и мягко глажу по волосам, стараясь успокоить хоть немного. баттерс сдавленно всхлипывает:

— каждый... каждый раз я помню, что ты умер, и каждый раз это превращает мою жизнь в кошмар, пока я не увижу тебя снова. я знаю, что обязательно увижу, но это всё равно ужасно... 

— боже, прости меня, лео, прости, —нежно целую его, пытаясь успокоить, и чувствую ужасную вину. а я думал, что страдаю один, и совсем не заботился о своей безопасности. какой же я долбоёб.

баттерс жмётся ко мне, постепенно успокаиваясь, и я чувствую бешенный стук его сердца. думаю, после такой эмоциональной встряски его лучше отправить домой. он даже не сопротивляется, когда я веду его в кабинет маки и прошу дать отгул.

я привожу лео домой и поднимаюсь с ним в его комнату. осторожно сажусь с ним на кровать, замечая боковым зрением свои наушники на тумбе. так вот почему он вчера пошёл за мной.

— кенни... пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, — шёпот срывается с его губ, и я буквально разрываюсь от сожаления, что не понял всё раньше и не сберег. накрываю его руки, отчаянно вцепившиеся в мою парку, и тихо отвечаю:

— не в этот раз, солнце.


End file.
